


Painting

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan, a tied up Qui-Gon and edible paints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny came into being on MA chat. Catnip tossed in the edible paints and I was off writing. Thanks go to Catnip for beta reading and MA chat who unleashed the bunny.

DATE: August 10, 2000

Sunlight spilled its golden hues across the bed, gilding the  
figure lying on it. Once more Qui-Gon Jinn pulled lightly on  
the restraints that bound him to the four bedposts. The silky  
tethers were soft but strong as he tested them once more. His  
blue eyes darkened as he quietly regarded the man standing at  
the end of the bed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt his breath catch at the sight of his  
beautiful Master spread-eagled and vulnerably naked on the bed,  
his skin gleamed softly in the light. It was a sight that  
Obi-Wan had only enjoyed in his dreams until now. The big body  
was completely relaxed, penis lying flaccid in a nest of  
chestnut brown curls, something the Padawan planned on  
rectifying very soon. Long, silver brown hair fell across the  
white pillows, free from its usual ties. He licked his lips,  
gazing at the feast before him. So much to explore, to taste  
and smell and touch.

He let his eyes caress the lax body as he freed his belt and  
sash, letting them slip to the floor with a quiet thud. A smile  
of satisfaction shaped his lips as a slight shiver of  
anticipation rippled through the Jedi Master's body and  
migrated to his shaft. It started to fill out as Qui-Gon  
watched him run his hands down his chest, pushing the tunics  
aside. He caressed his own nipples, rolling them roughly  
between fingers and thumbs, before shrugging the tunics off his  
shoulder, baring him to the waist.

Turning away from the bed, he walk the few steps to reach the  
small table he had set up earlier. He could fell his Master's  
eyes following him. Deliberately, he bent down farther then he  
needed, feeling his pants pull tightly across his rounded  
buttocks. Very quickly, he arranged the paints on the table and  
moved it all closer to his bound Master. He dipped his finger  
into a flourescent yellow paint, raising the colored finger to  
his mouth. The tip of a pink tongue darted out to lick it. The  
fruity taste of the edible paint exploded across his taste  
buds. Qui-Gon watched him with hungry eyes, eagerly  
anticipating the return of his lover's fingers on his body.

Obi-Wan's finger slid from his mouth with a soft popping sound,  
sending a shiver down the Master's spine. He swirled it lazily  
in the yellow paint again as he smiled wickedly at his  
squirming victim. Desire and anticipation shone from those  
changeable eyes making him shiver under that heated look.  
Qui-Gon twisted in his bounds, as his Padawan moved towards his  
feet.

Obi-Wan felt the warm flesh shiver beneath those yellow coated  
fingers as they trailed lightly across the top of one large  
foot. Green paint adorned his other foot. Qui-Gon's hands  
flexed as he began to work his way up his legs, oh so slowly.  
Painted animals in green and yellow adorned his calves and  
feet. Shades of blue and yellow illustrated the sun and stars  
on his knees.

Obi-Wan moaned at the taste of the purple paint as he smeared  
it across his lips and tongue. Grappa Melon! His lover renewed  
his struggle against his straps. Returning to his canvas, he  
could see Qui-Gon's penis lengthening, growing harder. Dipping  
his head slightly, he let his long, thin braid skim across the  
thick muscular thighs. It slid across the soft skin of the  
older man's inner thighs, causing him to moan and twist harder  
in his restraints. Purple vines wound over and between his  
thighs as Obi-Wan slowly moved up his body. Inching closer to  
the heavy erection waiting for him. Passion-filled eyes looked  
up at him as Obi-Wan bent closer to drop a light kiss on the  
tip of Qui-Gon's hardened flesh as he debated his next colour.  
All the time, he sent the tastes of the paint across their  
bond. The overly sweet taste of the pale blue ginga fruit, the  
tart, almost sour taste of the green colla roots.

Channa berries, he smiled. His tongue flicked across dry lips  
as one red covered finger lightly, almost reverently traced the  
vein on the underside of his shaft. The flavor was sweet,  
slightly tart and made his mouth water in pleasure. It was  
Qui-Gon's favorite fruit, the channa berries common to most  
worlds.

Another finger joined the one tracing his shaft. Red lines were  
left behind as the two fingers explored the velvety hardness.  
Qui-Gon's breathing was ragged as he raised him head to watch  
the long fingers intimately caressing him. Obi-Wan looked up at  
him from under silky red eyelashes. Keeping eye contact, the  
Padawan lowered his head and slid his mouth over the head of  
his shaft.

"Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon's shout echoed in the room as Obi-Wan ran his tongue  
around the head, slipping it in between foreskin and crown. The  
Jedi Master thrashed in his bonds, unable to touch Obi-Wan, as  
his Padawan's mouth closed more tightly over his shaft and  
started to suck while his tongue eagerly scrubbed away the  
paint. Pleasure filled his mind, echoing along the bond between  
them. He panted, watching as the reddish brown head moved over  
him, pulling him into the wet heat of his mouth and then  
retreating to blow lightly on the tip. Obi-Wan shifted, letting  
his body lie on the bed between his spread legs.

Obi-Wan could feel his own erection straining the cloth of his  
pants. Sucking in a deep breath, he reached for another colour.  
Blue stained his fingers as he slid them down to the soft sacs  
beneath the shaft. Qui-Gon fell back on the bed, hips arching  
up as the fingers traveled even lower. The tightly closed  
opening to his body was stroked, leaving behind a blue smudge,  
and the taste of dark pleasure.

"Mmm." he hummed against the soft skin beneath his Master's  
cock. "My favorite fruit, Master. Dolaberries." His tongue  
flicked out, tracing the opening to the other man's body. "I  
could eat these all day, Master. The taste of them lingers in  
my mouth for hours, especially if they are added to something  
else." One coated finger joined his tongue, probing lightly  
before slipping slightly inside. Qui-Gon arched his hips,  
trying to give Obi-Wan more access to his body. Obi-Wan  
chuckled, sensing his Master's surrender and the accompanying  
joy of releasing his need for control. It was Obi-Wan's time to  
pleasure and care for his lover and Master, to give him as much  
pleasure as he could handle.

"You are such a beautiful canvas, my Master. So much to paint,  
so many colours to use." The low, cultured voice rolled across  
the passion-induced haze of Qui-Gon's thoughts. His world  
reduced to only the exquisite hint of fingers dancing across  
his body and the warm sound of Obi-Wan's voice crooning over  
his painting. He felt another finger slip into him, stretching  
him further. Then his tongue was back, replacing his fingers,  
stroking deep inside him. So good. His shaft ached, fluid  
starting to bead at the head.

"Mmmm," Obi-Wan hummed, fingers dipping into more paint, the  
colours starting to blend into an intoxicating melange. "So  
beautiful, Qui. The taste of your skin mixed with the paints is  
so addictive. I could spend the rest of the day painting you,  
and then cleaning off my canvas so I can start again."

"Obi-Wan!" The name was torn from his lips as Qui-Gon strained  
against the silken bonds.

"Yes, my Master?" Obi-Wan asked in his best "innocent" voice.  
He dipped all his fingers into the various colours. He smiled  
as he lifted his hands up to inspect them. Green, blue, red,  
purple coating the ten fingers. "Just me, only me."

He shifted his attention to the broad expanse of his Master's  
chest. The large nipples were already hard, begging for his  
touch. Rainbow swirls of colour were left behind as his hands  
slid across the warm, soft skin of his lover's belly, sliding  
every so slowly upwards. He could feel the muscles clench  
beneath him as his fingers slithered higher, and desire and  
love were set lose under his hands.

He licked one semi-hard nipple, laving it into further  
hardness. His hand rolled over the other nipple, before finger  
and thumb pinched it. Qui-Gon shuddered, his groans rumbling  
through the big chest as Obi-Wan licked, sucked and played with  
his delicious nipples, worshiping them with his mouth.

Qui-Gon's hands flexed, wanting to touch his lover, to caress  
and taste the body just out of reach. Desire and love flowed  
across their bond as Obi-Wan lifted his head. The tip of his  
braid brushed across the Master's sensitized skin. "Something  
you want, Master?"

"You."

The word came out as a breathy moan. Hands moved towards his  
Padawan, only to be held back by his silken bonds. Moaning, the  
big body struggled against the restraints, squirming harder,  
reveling in the darkening of Obi-Wan's eyes. Qui-Gon's pleasure  
reverberated across their bond making Ob-Wan gasp with the  
force of it.

"You have me." Obi-Wan teased the bushy end of his braid over  
Qui-Gon's nipples, enjoying the hiss of pleasure it provoked.  
"You just can't touch me." A wicked smile graced his face.

Leaning forward, his mouth brushed lightly at Qui-Gon's,  
teasing him. Qui-Gon's mouth opened, begging for a proper kiss  
from his Padawan. After a few more light brushes, Obi-Wan  
slanted his mouth over Qui-Gon's, tongue delving deep into the  
warm recesses of his Master's mouth. Both men groaned as they  
tasted each others natural flavor, unenhanced by the body  
paint. The older man's hands curled into fists, attempting to  
touch the soft skin pressed against him.

Obi-Wan pulled back, eliciting a whimper from his lover. His  
own shaft was hard, aching. He could feel it throbbing between  
his legs as he gazed down at Qui-Gon. Rivulets of sweat  
wandered down his chest, blurring the images of Obi-Wan's  
masterpiece. Qui-Gon's muscles flexed with every movement,  
making the lines of Obi-Wan's painting move in intriguing ways.  
Shifting away from Qui-Gon's side he moved off the bed.  
Midnight blue eyes followed his every move as he walked to the  
footboard. He picked up a jar of cream from the floor and  
climbed back onto the bed between Qui-Gon's spread legs.

"Watch me, Qui-Gon. I want you to watch me." Warm hands,  
shaking with desire, reached for the silken bonds tying his  
Master's legs to the bedposts. He fumbled with the ties before  
finally loosening them. Caressing the long legs, he slid them  
up, towards Qui-Gon's body. Qui-Gon bent them, placing his feet  
flat on the bed.

The Master's eyes focused on him as he knelt between the two  
long, paint-besmattered legs. A prominent bulge strained the  
material of Obi-Wan's pants.

"Yes. Keep watching."

The younger man reached across his lover's body for the paints  
still sitting beside the bed. He dipped both hands into the  
paints then touched his chest. Red and blue lines appeared on  
his skin as those long fingers trailed down his chest to his  
belly. Qui-Gon shivered in sympathy as his eyes took in every  
detail of the masterpiece being created in front of him Green  
paint decorated Obi-Wan's nipples before joining the red and  
blues trails leading down to his navel.

Slowly, teasingly, he undid the laces of his pants. Qui-Gon's  
eyes were fixed on his stained hands as they worked apart the  
laces. Finally, the pants fell away and both men shuddered as  
Obi-Wan's erection sprang free. Fluid was already leaking from  
the tiny slit at the head. Red and blue paint left swirls of  
color as Obi-Wan stroked his aching flesh before one blue  
stained finger gathered it up.

Keeping his eyes on the older man, he lifted his finger to the  
Master's lips. Qui-Gon greedily fastened on it, licking and  
sucking it clean. Tart, salty and bitter, the taste was  
incredible.

Pulling away, Obi-Wan reached for the cream. His hand shook  
with lust as he fumbled the lid off. The cream was cool against  
his over heated skin. Scooping out some, he reached down  
between his lover's legs. Qui-Gon lifted his hips, seeking his  
touch. Blue paint mingled with the cream as he caressed the  
closed opening before slipping two fingers just inside the ring  
of muscle. The cream was soothing next to Qui-Gon's burning  
skin.

The muscle was already relaxed from his earlier ministrations,  
letting the fingers slid deeper inside the hot sheath. Slipping  
the tip of a third finger inside, Obi-Wan stroked deeply,  
feeling how Qui-Gon's flesh embraced him. Reaching deeper, he  
found the sensitive gland and grazed it. The other man yelled,  
pleasure cascading over him, reverberating along the bond.

"More, Obi. Please!"

His fingers still stretching the tight sheath, Obi-Wan used his  
other hand to coat his hard shaft with the cream. The cream  
turned into a rainbow of colours from his erection. He moaned  
at the feel of his hand sliding over his cream-slicked flesh.

With one last twist, he dragged his fingers from Qui-Gon's  
body, enjoying the older man's whimper of desire and loss.  
Lifting the big legs over his shoulders, he guided his shaft to  
the stretched opening.

Qui-Gon wrapped his fingers around the bedposts, clutching them  
tightly as Obi-Wan nudged his opening, the tip just sliding in  
past the first ring of muscle. Obi-Wan pushed ahead, feeling  
the tip slide in deeper until the head was inside. Qui-Gon  
thrust forward impatiently to take in more of his lover,  
clenching his sphincter muscles together as he did so. Obi-Wan  
groaned as the sheath tightened to nearly unbearable pleasure.  
He thrust slightly a few times, teasing them both with the  
promise of more.

Obi-Wan's hands slid to Qui-Gon's hips, fingers digging into  
the soft flesh as he pressed deeper inside. He looked down to  
see his shaft almost fully inside his love's decorated body.  
The sight of that flesh surrounding him almost set him off.  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he pulled almost all the way  
out before plunging back in. His balls met the rounded flesh of  
Qui-Gon's buttocks as he slid completely inside this time.

The thrusts grew stronger, harder, Obi-Wan sliding deep and  
easily into Qui-Gon's body. He resisted the urge to go faster,  
wanting to take his time. His eyes flickered between their  
joined flesh and Qui-Gon's eyes. His Master felt so tight  
around him, the hot sheath clutching him tightly, clinging  
every time he withdrew. Leaning forward, he kissed Qui-Gon.  
Their tongues tangled, as the angle of Obi-Wan's thrusts  
changed. His penis grazed Qui-Gon's prostrate and his Master  
howled in pleasure. Sliding his hips back, he slid back home,  
angling for the gland.

He shifted his hands to Qui-Gon's legs as he pulled back from  
their kiss, and began pounding into the older man, holding  
nothing back now. Reaching for the neglected shaft between  
them, he closed his hand around it and stroked it.

Qui-Gon shouted as his prostate was repeatedly brushed.  
Obi-Wan's grunts filled the air as he pounded into his lover,  
all finesse gone. With a startled shout, Qui-Gon climaxed,  
semen spurting over his belly and Obi-Wan's hand.

Obi-Wan's head was thrown back as he thrust hard into him,  
their bodies shuddering at the force of his strokes. Sweat  
covered his chest, making the paint run together into a sticky,  
black mess.

"Come, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered, his voice hoarse with spent  
passion. "Come for me."

Obi-Wan moaned, his body tightening as he thrust hard one more  
time and came. His chest heaved as he spurted into the warm  
body surrounding him.

Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan slumped across Qui-Gon. When his  
breathing evened out a few moments later, he managed to reach  
up and undo the sashes tying the other man's arms to the  
bedposts. His softened shaft slipped from the other man's body  
as he moved. Qui-Gon's arms came around him, holding him  
lightly as Obi-Wan laid back down on his chest Sweat covered  
their bodies, making Obi-Wan's paintings run together. Their  
legs tangled together as Qui-Gon stroked his spine gently, the  
touch lulling him into sleep.

Qui-Gon brushed a kiss against his Padawan's sweaty hairline  
before letting sleep claim him as well. Just as his eyelids  
lowered, he caught site of the table of paints and he smiled.  
The smile stayed on his lips as he fell asleep, dreaming of his  
Padawan tied naked to the bed while he painted him in bright  
colours of the Force.

END


End file.
